Dream Sweet
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Third in Sky of Night Saga. “Sleep, time to sleep, gonna dream… dream… sweet.”


Dream Sweet

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: One-shot from "Behind Those Teal Eyes" universe. "Sleep, time to sleep, gonna dream… dream… sweet."

Yea, this is a drabble... It's barely 1000 words... I just heard the cute little song, it's a child singing it, and I was totally reminded of the twins. I couldn't resist... Well, other than that, a little news at the end of the drabble about the sequel... Again...

I don't own Bleach, or the song "Dream Sweet." Yoru and Sora, however, are mine.

* * *

Kurosaki Yoru sighed, snuggling closer to the warm chest at his back, his hand tightening around his twin's hand. Sora glanced at him with a gap-toothed grin.

Yoru shifted, turning so his shoulder was under the arm curled around his body, his cheek against the heartbeat that thudded rhythmically behind him. Sora did the same, their eyes locked.

They liked being in Grandpa's house, but at night it was a lot more fun and comforting to sit with their father. He would usually sit in front of the TV, watching the evening news to catch up on what was happening.

There was a soft snore from above them, and Yoru grinned. This was another regular occurrence. The twins sighed, closing their eyes and snuggling closer to Ichigo's chest.

Yep, this was a lot more comforting…

Toshiro smiled from where he stood in the living room entrance, leaning against the wall. He felt a swell of love in his chest at the sight of his small family in the chair in front of the television.

He moved into the room, smiling softly as his sons opened their eyes to look at him. Ichigo continued to snore softly, his head leaning back on the chair, his arms curled loosely around the twins.

As Toshiro came close the boys shifted, pushing themselves away from Ichigo's chest. Toshiro ruffled Yoru's hair and then went to Ichigo's side, leaning and whispering in his ear.

"Time for bed, love…"

Ichigo shifted, and then his eyes opened, golden colored. "King's out cold." Ogichi murmured. "He's real tired."

Toshiro smiled, running a hand over the mop of orange hair. "Well come on, let's get him to bed then."

"It's not even late, _hime_."

The _taichou_ snorted faintly. "And he's tired. It's been a long couple of days, and you know how he gets around the anniversary of his mother's death. Now come on, up. I really don't want to have to carry him."

Yoru and Sora grabbed at his hands, pulling on him. "Come on, 'gichi!" They cried. "It's time to put Daddy to bed!"

Ogichi smiled, standing and following after the twins as they pulled him towards the stairs. Sora wrapped his whole hand around Ogichi's first two fingers, dragging him up the stairs and towards the bedroom that the Kurosaki family had given to Toshiro and Ichigo.

Toshiro watched as the twins led the orange-head to the bed, a small smile on his features and a laugh sparkling in his eyes.

"G'night, 'gichi!" Yoru said loudly, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Make sure you give Daddy a kiss for me, kay?"

A glare from Toshiro stopped the snarky comment that Ogichi had opened his mouth to say. The Hollow grinned sheepishly, and then leaned to accept the kiss from Sora.

"You guys can give him his kisses in a minute." Toshiro said. "Ogichi will give control back in a moment."

Ogichi laid down, crawling under the blanket and surrendering control as his head touched the pillow. Ichigo's face was tired, and Toshiro leaned down to gently kiss his lips, smiling when Ichigo sleepily kissed back.

"Love you..." he mumbled.

Toshiro lifted each of the twins up in turn so they could give Ichigo his kisses, the boys giggling as Ichigo made a face at the touch of their lips.

"Goodnight Daddy!" they both said as Toshiro led them from the dark of the room.

Back downstairs, Toshiro moved into the routine that had been established long ago, going to the kitchen and filling two sippy cups with warm milk, giving one to each of the twins. He then settled on the rocking chair in the corner, shifting as the twins snuggled against his sides, sucking down their milk.

Sora was the first to go, his eyelids drooping and his cheek growing heavier against Toshiro's chest. The white-haired captain smiled lovingly, rocking the chair gently while his fingers smoothed through Sora's wild orange hair.

Yoru watched his younger twin fall asleep with his eyes shimmering faintly, his milk finished and warm in his stomach. Toshiro gently took the cup away from Sora, which was then taken by Yoru, who took them both to the kitchen as Toshiro carefully stood, cradling his son in his arms.

Sora's arms were draped over Toshiro's shoulders, his cheek resting against his Papa's neck as he slept quietly. Yoru followed behind them silently, watching as Toshiro carefully lay Sora down in the bed.

Yoru clambered up into the bed while Toshiro pulled the blanket up over the younger, smoothing his hair and kissing his forehead.

The white-haired captain smiled as Yoru waited patiently to be tucked into bed, giving the boy a hug and then pulled the blanket over him. "I love you, Yoru."

"I love you too, Papa." Yoru said, closing his eyes and snuggling into the pillow, scooting over towards his twin and cuddling against his side. Sora hummed faintly in his sleep, smiling and snuggling up to his twin.

Toshiro smiled lovingly at them, running his hand over Yoru's hair, smoothing the wild orange strands. "Good night, boys."

Yoru smiled. "Good night Papa."

With that the small captain moved out of the room, closing the door behind him and then heading towards where Ichigo lay in their bedroom. He climbed into the bed in front of Ichigo, smiling as the orange-head snuffled faintly in his sleep and then scooted forward, wrapping his arm tightly around Toshiro's slender waist. The captain snuggled backward, curling into the cup of Ichigo's long, muscular body.

"Mm… Love you _yuki hime_…"

Toshiro smiled again, turning to give the orange-head a kiss over his shoulder. "Good night, Ichigo… I love you, too."

"_Sleep, when you dream, dream sweet…"_

* * *

Alright, we've already had a bit of news about the sequel, but I assure you, it is good news! I have been writing the sequel, I'm on chapter 4 already. However, I'm not going to post it until I have quite a large amount of it done. I don't want to post it and then have my muse ditch me again and leave you guys hanging. I promise, it is in progress, and if I keep writing at the pace that I am, then I should hopefully have a chapter up by the time Christmas rolls around. I promise!! Check back, I'll try to keep you guys updated on my profile, I write there every now and then. Keep an eye out!


End file.
